ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Julie Cooper
Julie Cooper was an attractive hairdresser who owned her own hair salon on Turpin Road and allured several men of Walford whilst living there. She first arrived in Walford in June 1989 with the intention of opening a hair salon and selling her deceased grandmother's house. Following the opening of her new hair salon, named Julie's, Julie hired Michelle Fowler to work as her trainee hair stylist. She employed another young lady, Marie Davies, which she soon came to regret. By February 1990, Julie's hair salon was ailing, so she decided to sell it. She left in March 1990 after finding a buyer: Grant Mitchell. Julie also found herself romantically involved with Paul Priestly and Laurie Bates. Both relationships failed and when she then got involved with Grant in 1990, she quickly realised he was only using her to buy her salon from her at a reduced price. Biography 1989-1990: Business and pleasure Julie first arrived on the Square in June 1989 to sell her deceased grandmother's house. She employed Paul Priestly to renovate it and at the same time moved into flat 43B. She also bought the lease on the old fish and chip shop on Turpin Road and converted it into her own hair salon, which she called Julie's. She asked Paul to help with the plumbing of the salon, and at the same time, developed a crush on him. Fully aware that Paul was dating Diane Butcher, she continued to seduce him and they eventually had sex. Paul left Diane to be with Julie, but their relationship did not work out, so Paul ended things with Julie and returned to Diane. Diane grew bitterly jealous of Julie, and became overprotective of Paul when the pair reunited. She often attempted to sabotage Julie's business, and even sent her a male escort in the hopes she would appear desperate. However, Julie was unphased by the male escort and responded by flirting with Paul once more. Their feud peaked during a talent show night at The Queen Victoria, but ended on the same night when Julie called a truce with her. In August 1989, Julie hired teenager Marie Davies to work at her hair salon as an apprentice. She was also keen to hire Michelle Fowler, who later agreed to work for her as a receptionist and trainee hairdresser. Julie was thrilled by Michelle's decision to join her, and the pair formed a strong friendship, which contrasted with Julie's relationship with Marie, which was often rocky. Marie walked out of the hair salon in December 1989 after becoming fed up of Julie's attitude towards her. When Laurie Bates, a new market trader, arrived on Albert Square in September 1989, Julie turned her attention to him. Laurie was initially more interested in Kathy Beale, so Julie ensured that she flirted with Laurie at every given opportunity. In October 1989, during at Halloween party at The Vic, Julie and Laurie left together. However, Laurie realised that his desire to be with Kathy was greater than his desire to be with Julie, so he left Julie for her. Julie's business began to fail in 1990, leading her to question just how much hassle it was worth. She ultimately decided to sell it and in February 1990, she caught the eyes of brothers Grant and Phil Mitchell. Grant set his eyes on Julie's business, knowing that she was intending to sell it. He flirted with her and slept with her in the hopes that she would reduce the asking price of the salon. However, when Julie realised that both Grant and Phil were only seducing her to knock the price down on her salon, she got revenge by increasing the asking price by £1000. Grant reluctantly bought the hair salon from her and she left in March 1990 to return to Salford. Other information *Julie was unable to have children, a factor which contributed to the breakdown of her marriage with Billy. Background information * Louise Plowright was axed in the role of Julie in 1990 by the show's then executive producer Michael Ferguson. She was just one of the many characters Ferguson chose to axe following his appointment. First and last lines "Afraid so." (First line, to Pete Beale) --- "No, no, my shout. It's the least I can do. You got me such a good deal on the salon! Err, Ian, three teas please. Well cheer up Phil, you're a survivor like me - you'll live to fight another day. " (Final line) See also *Full list of appearances Category:EastEnders characters Category:1989 debuts Category:1990 departures Category:Residents of 43B Albert Square Category:Julie's staff Category:Salon owners